


Little Red Riding Hood

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're everything that a big, bad wolf could want..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> For Debora. Originally published on Livejournal, 2004.

Remus looked over the edge of his book and met Sirius' eyes in the mirror's reflection - no easy task when Sirius' naked arse was there for the viewing. "What are you humming?"  
  
"Little Red Riding Hood--" Sirius sang, and Remus groaned. "--You sure are lookin' good!" Remus heard running water, spitting, the sound of floss snapping on a tiny metal edge. He returned to his book in the silence, still smiling. Then the mattress shifted under him a little, and he looked up to see Sirius crawling over, flashing the dutifully flossed white teeth in a hungry grin. "I'm everything that a big, bad wolf could want." Sirius reached for the already-forgotten book, snapped it shut, and tossed it aside. "Shag me senseless, Mr. Moony," he said.  
  
"That shouldn't take long," Remus grinned.  
  
"No, it shouldn't," Sirius returned, with a pointed look down. "Seeing as every Quidditch World Cup fan could camp out under this sheet at the moment."   
  
Remus smiled and slid his body down more fully under Sirius. "You flatter me."  
  
"I prefer to take it as an indirect compliment to myself." Then his mouth twisted wickedly. "What a large cock you have!"  
  
"The better to fuck you with, my dear."  
  
Sirius growled and took Remus' earlobe between his teeth, and Remus exhaled sharply, closing his eyes. The thin sheet still separated their skin, but it didn't stop their cocks from moving against each other in a way that made Remus moan with pleasure and impatience.  
  
"Whatever you're going to do," he said hoarsely, "do it fast."  
  
"I don't think I could do it any other way," Sirius mumbled, reaching between them to get rid of the sheet. "It was all I could do not to wank off in the shower."  
  
Remus gave a short laugh. "I appreciate your commitment to shagging me."  
  
"It precedes all others," Sirius grinned. The sheet finally untangled and gone, their hips slammed together like magnets. Remus had to wonder if gravity was strong enough to hold him down on the bed, because his body seemed to be moving of its own accord, up, up for more contact with Sirius. If any force was holding him down, it was only Sirius himself, pushing against him, gasping his name. Their hands met and fumbled between them until they had encased themselves in a weaving of rough, impatient fingers.   
  
"Christ, Remus." Sirius' voice was harsh and strained, and sweat rose up in tiny beads on his skin.  
  
"Make up your mind who you're talking to," Remus managed to say with a smile, his words fading into a moan as he thrust himself into Sirius' tightening grip.  
  
Sirius came with an unholy doxology of profanity, followed immediately after by Remus, and together they gave in to gravity and fell to the bed in a soaking, satisfied heap of heavy bones and limbs.  
  
"So..." Remus said at last, breaking the comfortable sound of labored breathing. "Who's a better shag - your hand or mine?" Sirius' only answer was a muffled laugh against Remus' shoulder. "And if you're Red Riding Hood, where's my basket of treats?"  
  
Sirius lifted his head. "I think we abandoned all parallels when Red Riding Hood shagged the wolf."  
  
The point was too true to contradict - and Remus was too tired to try.


End file.
